The Visitor
by britanic
Summary: What happens to Middle Earth when a Star Wars character visits. One shot.


I'm sorry about taking so long with my other story, G'amp O Sorni. I am having major writer's block and having to deal with issues of life. I have not abandoned the story. I hope this little tidbit will make up for it a little. I do not own any rights to anything that is LOTR or Star Wars. I am just a fan. Please read and review… Just say **NO** to flaming and trolling.

_Thoughts/Mindscape conversations_

**THE VISITOR**

A sigh is heard escaping the lips of an elderly man as he sits in a rocking chair by the front door of his home. He rests after his day's labors by enjoying the view of the setting sun. A young man scampers up to his chair.

"Uncle, tell me the story again," begs the young man as he sits at the feet of his elder.

"Well, young man hello to you too," chuckles the elderly man. "Now which story are you speaking of?"

"Of the Last Great Alliance of Elves and Men," prompted the young man.

"Ok. Evil had once again reared its ugly head and threatened all of Middle Earth."

"No, skip that and get to the good part when the mysterious person arrived."

"Ah, the Siege of Barad-dur… The alliance had been laying siege to the Dark Tower of Mordor for seven years and they had not made any new progress. As Elendil, Gil-galad, and Elrond were holding council in a weather stained white Elvin tent that sat upon a dark rocky hill that overlooked the nearby battle field, a guard interrupted their discussions…

**Year: 3441**

**Conflict: The Battle of Dagorlad**

**Background: As Sauron retreats to Barad-dur, the Dark Tower, the Alliance chases him into Mordor and lays siege to his tower. **

**Scene: Dusk. After another day's battle, the Alliance leaders gather to discuss the day's events.**

"How long will he stay hiding in his tower?" grumbled a blond haired, bearded man as he stomps around in the tent.

"As long as he wants, Elendil… He is not the one in a hurry, murmurs an elf with long dark hair.

"Well, I'm gettin' tired of waiting Elrond," bellows Elendil, who then turns and yells at another elf with long dark hair who is staring at a table that he is leaning upon, "Staring at those maps is not helping either Gil-galad."

A gentle cough is heard coming from the tent flap. Everyone turns to see a guard waiting to be noticed.

"Yes, what is it?" questions Elrond.

"A stranger has approached the camp and wishes to speak to you," the guard answers.

"A stranger… did he say what he wanted to speak to me about?" asked Elrond.

"No, milord he just approached me and asked to speak to you."

"He approached you… How did he get past all of the sentries, walk thru a fully armed camp, and approach my tent sentry without raising an alarm or even anybodies attention, may I ask?"

"I do not know milord."

"Well… show him in."

As the guard left the tent, Elrond turned to face the other two leaders.

"Who do you think wants to speak to us," Elendil asked Elrond.

"I am not sure," whispered Elrond.

"Do you think it has anything to do with your dream?" Gil-galad asked Elrond.

"What dream?" asked Elendil.

Elrond was about to respond when they heard the guard leading the visitor into the tent. They turn and see a two foot tall person wearing a weathered dark brown robe with its cowl up, covering his head, and thereby making it difficult to see his face.

"Is there anything else?" the sentry asked.

"No, you may leave us," Elrond said as he gestured for the sentry to leave.

"Expecting me, I think you were," said the diminutive person. "Forewarned of my coming, were you not?"

"Who is this and what is this dream the two of you are talking about?" grumbled Elendil.

"A fortnight ago, I had a strange dream… a visitation by a … I believe it was one of the Valar. This person warned me that I would be visited by a person from a faraway place. A person who would aid us in our time of need," murmured Elrond.

"Here, now I am. Your people's story, you must tell me. Hmmm," suggested the short person.

Throughout the rest of the evening and late into the night the four discussed the history of Middle Earth and in particular, Sauron and his one ring.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~(**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The day started like every other day had started for the last seven years, with both sides of the conflict lining up in front of the Dark tower and resuming battle, but come midday it soon became apparent that this day would be different. One big difference was the appearance of a short green hobbit, who, armed with a flaming green sword, was going thru orcs like a scythe thru wheat. The other big difference was when a huge metal black door opened on the side of the Dark tower, and Sauron exited his abode. He strode forth upon the field of battle and started his own deadly harvest. Quickly, the leaders targeted this new foe, but he would not be denied or hindered in any way. Gil-galad was the first leader to fall to Sauron's war hammer and Elendil was soon crushed next. Isildur was by his father's side, when the father was struck down. He tried to come to his father's aid, but Sauron's wrath could not be stopped. In a final act of desperation, as Sauron was about to crush Isildur as well, he grasped his father's broken sword and took a swipe at Sauron. His aim was true, he was able to disarm Sauron… not of his hammer, but of his true weapon… his ring of power. Isildur cut the one ring from Sauron's hand. Since Sauron was no longer connected to his ring, he exploded into a cloud of dark smoke and fled to the wastelands. Isildur seeing the one ring lay on the ground next to him reached to claim his prize. As he is reaching for it, it suddenly floats up in the air and flies away from him to… the short green hobbit's out stretched arm and into his open hand.

"No, no… touch it you must not. Ready for such a burden, you are not."

"What are you going to do with it?" demanded Isildur.

"We are going to destroy it," explained Elrond as he approached.

"Quickly, we must go. Fight me even now, Sauron does. In my mind to beguile me, he approaches me."

Elrond looked at the short green hobbit and nodded that he understood. Quickly, they went to the bowels of Mount Doom to rid Middle Earth of this curse. Elrond, Círdan the shipwright, and the short green hobbit enter Mount Doom to dispose of the one ring. Forward strode the short green hobbit to the precipice above the fires that the ring had come from. As he raised his arm to fling it to its destruction, he stopped.

"You must throw it in, it must be destroyed," yelled Elrond as he saw the struggle that was going on in the short green hobbit's mind.

Inside of the hobbit's mind a war was continuing… the war that began when he first laid hands upon it.

_**"**__Noooo… don't do this. I can give you riches, lands, power beyond your wildest dreams. Power over the destinies of all men_," begged Sauron.

"_For glory, power, riches, and fame… a Jedi craves not_," he thought as he suddenly cast the ring into the fire.

The three quickly fled from the place as the mountain began to explode. Quickly they remounted their horses and rode away to safety. At a safe distance, they finally stopped to rest. Elrond lowered the short green hobbit off of his horse and then dismounted (AN: It is like when Gimli and Legolas shared one horse).

"What are you to do now that the one ring is destroyed?" Elrond asked the short green hobbit.

"Before I return to eternal rest, one task left I must do," the short green hobbit said with a sigh as he turned and disappeared into the darkness.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~(**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"And he was never seen by the eyes of Elves or Men again," the elderly man said with a whisper.

"I wonder…What the world would have been like if the ring was not destroyed," the young man asked in a hushed tone.

"I don't even want to imagine such a world like…"

"Bilbo… so this is where you have been hiding," grumbled a short rotund grouchy looking woman, "I would have words with you…"

"_Will the __Sackville-Bagginses__ ever give me any peace?_" thought Bilbo. As she opened her mouth to screech even more words at him, Bilbo raised his arm, then waved his hand in a circular motion, and said, "There is nothing to see here… You did not find me… go away."

She stopped in mid motion then mumbled, "Nothing to see… no Bilbo here," as she walked away in an apparent daze.

"Boy, I wish you would show me how you do that," Frodo whispered in awe.

"Don't worry my lad, I will share all of Yoda's gifts to the Hobbits with you when you are ready," Bilbo whispered conspiratorially.


End file.
